Anne of Cleves' Story
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: What if Henry didn't marry Anne at first but married her lady-in-waiting Katherine Howard instead. He soon fell love with Anne of Cleves and marries her after death of Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed. Ruined. Wretched. Whore. Shame. Disgrace. I been hearing them all time now, since I am stripped the Queen title off, all because my husband wanted to marry that Flanders Mare. I, Kitty Howard, just like my cousin, A.B., I can't bear to say her name, failed to give a son. My two beautiful daughters, Catty and Maggie, how much I hope that their fate will end up much better than selfish Mary and darling Bessie. The building of execution brought to my attention. I climbed and looked out the window. So, that final, I am to die by axe, just like my Tom. I can't believe that he died because of my mistake. I knew I shouldn't get jealous when Hal lost attention to me and fell love with his broken-off-promised-wife and revenge against him by sleeping with Tom. It went well and that rat disclosed my history and bang! I am in here and I cannot stand to hear that Tom slept with Jane Boleyn, too bad that she will never be executed, in fact that she is insane. Or, just possibly acting. I vowed that I am never to forgive her. Never ever, even in my own grave. The pastor just entered my room and asked for my confession, I accepted.

* * *

I could feel my baby moving. I am so afraid of my own life. Just look what happened to Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour and now Kitty. They all failed, well not Jane Seymour. Catherine gave a beautiful Mary, who is happily married to dashing Charles Brandon. Bessy, daughter of Anne Boleyn grew up be smart. Sweet Edward is sweet and darling. Catty and Maggie, daughters of Kitty, well, they are funny. I mean no offense on their mother, but Catty and Maggie are spoiled rotten. Way much spoiled than Prince Edward himself! Mary told me that they will not anymore that in fact their mother are in disgrace, but still I felt they need a better mother role. I smiled but I turned into a frown. Mary asked me what is wrong. "Darling, what if the baby inside me is a girl? Gosh, I will get killed some way!" "Don't fear, I will protect you." I had to smile and thank Mary, "Say, you been married for three years and is there chance that you are pregnant yet?" Mary smiled but didn't say anything. I let out a scream of delight. "The baby's due in December." I grinned, "Maybe you will have Christmas baby!" Mary smiled, "I hope so! I don't think I want be in the court again for christmas this year. I want to stay behind and take care of you." I smiled and thanked her, "Hal and I are to wed in May and I am to be crowned Queen in July and we are traveling which I am presented as newest Queen of England then return in just time for my withdrawal in late October. Then we will have prince or princess in November. I need a lasting support more than anything, especially if the baby is a girl." "I promise." replied Mary. Once again, my baby moved, I sighed and began to think about poor Kitty Howard.


	2. Chapter 2

So that is. I am standing at the front of the door, which it is the way to execution. Voilá! I been hearing the names, the people are really happy that I am to die. I shook-sighed my head. The door creaked opened and I took a deep breath. Master Knighton entered, "Good news, Mistress Katherine, the king decided to order your death by swordsman instead common axe. You are to die in two days." I let out a happy laugh, "So the king accepted my request, I beg you go and thank him." He bowed and left the room. "Oh Bessi, Jorie, Anne! I am so happy!" Her ladies smiled and hugged her. "Since, you are spared for two more days, I want to hear the story how you began just plain Kitty Howard to Queen of England." said Jorie. "Marjorie Lander!" scolded Jorie's mother, Anne. Kitty smiled, "Don't scold, Anne. I am more than glad to share the story."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Kitty giggled awhile her lover kissed her. It was really late in night and Kitty knew she should be in her bed, fast asleep, but having Francis all herself was once in life chance. She isn't going to pass that. Plus, it was her last night in her step-grandmother boring place. Next morning, her uncle is coming to get her to join as lady-in-waiting for Anne of Cleves. "If he marries her." thought Kitty. Anne of Cleves is been on England soil for three months and there is no wedding plans going forward. Kitty let out a delight laugher as Francis pulled his pants down. Kitty stopped him before he could put himself into hers. "Look, I can't let you, I don't want to ruin myself for the future." Francis was angry, he picked his pant back and left her all alone in dark. She didn't care at all. She crawled into her blanket and soon fast asleep, smiling that she is remained virgin and untouched.

Next morning, her uncle arrived, looked at Kitty and smiled that she is ready to join the court. It pleased Kitty very much. She left her dull place and joined the lively court. Anne greeted her friendly and Kitty felt warmth from the queen-to-be, but she could see the strain on Anne's expression, she is here long enough to get married and she is supposed to be pregnant, but none came yet. "Go and look around." said Anne to Kitty. Kitty smiled to show her thanks and left the room.

Kitty was walking in the private garden when she bumped into King Henry VIII. "Pardon me, Your Majesty." she curtsied. Hal was pleased with her and smiled, "What is your name, mistress?" Kitty smiled, "Kitty Howard." "Like kittens?" Kitty laughed heartily, "My given name is Katherine, but I hate it. I prefer to be called Kitty, just like kittens." Hal laughed with Kitty and thought, "She will make a good wife and will give me another son." Kitty smiled and looked at Hal like he is the most handsome man ever. Hal was pleased and said, "Look, my kitten, I need to get going and I will see you soon, alright." Kitty gave him a kiss on his hand and Hal bowed to Kitty and left. She remain standing in the garden for next fifteen minutes, daydreaming. She ran upon realizing that is getting darker, fortunately, Anne was kind and excused her. "She is awfully nice and I wonder why the King kept delaying the marriage?" thought Kitty. She just sighed and felt pity for Anne who was kind to everyone.

"Kitty, I'm proud of you to get attention from the king. Now, I want you to play and make him to marry you." said her uncle. It was three months since he laid his eyes on Kitty. "No, look. I don't want to marry him. Look, what happened to his three wives. It is fortunate that Anne is still unmarried." said Kitty. His uncle just swore then turned around to Kitty, "Look, Kitty, gosh you need to get rid of that nickname, that is for a giggly girl. You marry him then you will get whatever you want. Understand, Katie?" Kitty nodded and said, "I will marry him but don't blame me if things went downfall, understand?" He nodded, "Deal. Now do your thing and become Queen Katie." Kitty just rolled her eyes and left the room, "I will be Queen Kitty, not stupid Katie."

"Bad news. Your Majesty is not going to take you as his wife, instead he is going to marry, actually, they are married already to your lady-in-waiting, Kitty Howard." said Anne's ambassador. Anne sighed and said, "So what I am going to do?" "Your Majesty has requested you to remain in England as his dear sister and in exchange if you agree, you will receive allowance." Anne smiled, "Make sure you tell Your Majesty that I accept it with pleasant. I shall be his loyal subject." He nodded and left the room. Anne soon bust into tears as soon he left. Her only lady, Lady Arabella Spencer came to her side. "Oh Bella, what I am to do? All the hopes are gone like air." Lady Spencer nodded as Anne cry her eyes out, "Listen, Anne, I will never leave you." Anne smiled little in happiness that she has a friend.

Kitty giggled as she received the New Year's presents from the king. "Say, is there chance that you are with child yet?" asked Jane Boleyn. Kitty rolled her eyes, "For one thousand time, yes I am pregnant." "Gosh, you must tell your husband like right now." Kitty smirked, "Good thinking, Janie." Jane ignored her insult. "How's my kitten?" asked Hal. Kitty giggled, "I love your gift. I have a gift for you." Hal smiled and Kitty began to play with him by touching him then whispered, "I am going to give you a son in summer." Hal smiled and touched Kitty's flat stomach. He was very pleased and took Kitty to the feast to announce the incoming royal son.

Anne was shocked. Shocked. Queen Kitty is pregnant. Your Majesty announced at the New Year's Feast. She was worried as ever that the new baby will make him forget about her, just like he did to Princesses Mary and Elizabeth. "That is shame that he never to marry you. You will be a better queen than that whore wanton." said Mary. I smiled and thanked her. Mary smiled then sighed as she watched handsome man. I noticed her and asked, "I spy you have an admirer." Mary jumped and blushed, "Pardon me. That man I was looking at is Philip of Bavaria. I only just found out." I smiled and said, "Go and talk to him, pretend you are new to the court." Mary agreed and took a deep breath and went to talk to him. I smiled at her for encouragement. Lady Spencer nodded in approval and gestured me to talk with the king. I decided to take her word. Queen Kitty was behaving like a whore and I have to stop myself from gasping. "Anne! It is pleasant to see you." said the King cheerfully. I smiled, "Congratulations about your incoming Duke of York." Queen Kitty thanked me and kept doing her thing. "Care for a dance, Anne?" asked the King. I was so surprised at his request that I looked at Queen Kitty. Even if she was jealous, she showed no emotions. I accepted his request. He was awfully good dancer. I had enjoyed myself.

"Ugh, I hate confinement! I hate being in dark room awhile my husband doing his whoring!" complained Queen Kitty. "I understand." said Jane. Queen Kitty sighed, "You don't. Gosh, this baby should be a boy then he will forget about that Flanders Mare." Jane just nodded but didn't say anything. She sighed and started at the wall before she said something, "Alright, Jane. We will find out soon enough, go get midwife." Jane gasped, "You can't force the labor to begin." Queen Kitty snapped, "I can, I am the queen." Jane backed up and went to get the midwife. Fortunately, the labor started before the midwife could start it. It was long and by nighttime, she gave birth to a baby girl. Queen Kitty had cried in disappointment and the baby was baptized as Catherine after herself. The king found out of his birth of another daughter, was angry, he refused to see the baby or the queen. He soon fell love with Anne, leaving his wife all alone with Catty.

Queen Kitty became pregnant once again and Queen Kitty knew it is her last chance. In late winter, she gave birth to another baby girl, she was baptized as Margaret. The king's affections for her is all done and he began to see Anne everyday. Queen Kitty became jealous about Anne's attention and soon plotted revenge against him by using Tom. Little she would know, it is her grave mistake.

Anne was afraid, her monthly haven't come yet. She knew that she has to be pregnant. Her monthly is never late. After talking with Lady Spencer, she has decided to tell the king. The king was surprised but on his good mood. He soon put spies into his wife's household and received that one of her ladies, Jane Boleyn told one of spies and Queen Kitty was soon arrested among Tom and Jane, who was found to be that she helped Queen Kitty to sleep with Tom.

* * *

"Oh wow." said Jorie, was surprised on Kitty's story. Kitty nodded sadly and hugged her ladies for the comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mistress Katherine, the swordsman is here. Are you prepared for your final hour?" asked Master Knighton. Kitty just laughed, "Yes, I am being ready since I faced the trial." He just raised his brows and gestured her to go through the door. Kitty followed him to outside, where swordsman was waiting impatiently. Kitty stopped there and said, "Oh Bessi, Jorie, Anne, here is the money for swordsman and the rest for Catty and Maggie." They promised and Kitty kept on her way to stairs. She arrived and she was afraid ever more. She is too young to die. Well, being nineteen isn't for the King's mind. She took a deep breath and began to speak to ask forgiveness from everyone. After forgiving the swordsman, she knelt down to the block and wailed out for receiving her soul, in less than a minute, her head was chopped off. As waking up, she saw all white and her mother was smiling, "Darling Katherine! How you grew up being a beautiful girl! Last time I saw you was a tiny baby." Kitty smiled, "Oh mother! Finally I met you. Do you forgive me for all the sins I committed?" Her mother nodded yes. Kitty hugged her mother and soon entered in peace.

* * *

"Now, Katherine is dead and we shall betroth formally." said Henry to Anne. They were sitting under tree for picnic. Anne smiled. "Say, you are only two months along, right?" Anne patted her flat stomach and nodded. "We should get married soon as possible before the child shows." Anne smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, that avoids the gossip and scandal that the child was conceived before marriage." Henry just chuckled, "It is." Anne smiled, "Yeah, but who can prove anyway." Henry rose his ale and the smell of ale made Anne sick to stomach, after excusing herself, she went over and barfed. When she returned, the ale was gone. "Didn't want to make you sick again." excused Henry. "It is no big deal." lied Anne. It was big deal, she loathed be sick everyday and not able to keep her food one full day. "Haha, Anna, you don't have to lie to me to cover your guilt." She gasped, "How do you know that I am being miserable lately?" Henry just laughed. Anne remained sitting there, trying to avoid thinking about food. "Sorry, It is not that very hard to guess. Remember we were in the bed and there were food and drink everywhere and you cannot stop throwing up. Then I spied on you and you cannot keep food settle down." Anne groaned, "Don't say that you saw me barfing in the bucket." Henry just smiled, then Elizabeth, Edward, Catty and Maggie jumped into their space. Henry looked at Anne and mouthed, "Should we tell them that we are getting married?" Anne nodded. "Children. Anne and I have something to tell you." The children stop talking and getting food, they became quiet. Henry smiled and held Anne's hand, "Children, Anne and I will get married soon." Elizabeth, Edward and Maggie screamed with happiness, but Catty didn't accept it, "But, she can't be mom. My mom is true Queen of England, not a whore wanton." Ouch, it stings, Anne soon felt sick again. Henry was angry, "Catherine Tudor. I don't want to hear that again, ever. Understand?" Anne already left the group. Henry left to find her, which he found her throwing up and crying. "Oh Anna. I am sorry about Catty." Anne shook her head, "Don't blame her, it is her mother's fault. I think we need to dismiss all Catty and Maggie's household and replace with new ones." He nodded and Anne bent over and vomited. Henry patted Anne's back and said, "You need rest. Do you want go back to your bedchamber?" Anne held her stomach and nodded. Henry picked Anne up and walked to her bedchamber.

When he came back, Elizabeth greeted him, "I'm so sorry about Catty. Kat was angry too and lectured her about being respectful." Henry smiled at his daughter and pinched her cheek, "That is my Bessy!" Elizabeth enjoyed it and looked around then asked, "Is Anne alright?" Henry patted Elizabeth's golden red hair, "Yes, she is. She went back to rest." Elizabeth grinned and asked her father to join with her at archery. He gladly agreed.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked my father. I was setting up an arrow, I nodded. "You know that Anne and I are to marry." I nodded. Something was wrong. He looked around for spies and when it is all clear, he said, "Anne is expecting a child in November. That why we are rushing into marriage." I glowed, Anne is pregnant! I said, "I am so happy for both of you! I hope it will be boy!" Father smiled, "You are the first one to know. Remember it is a secret. We can't afford another scandal." I know it will be tough but I think I can keep it, "Yes, I promise." He smiled and pinched my cheek once again. "Papa, please invite Mary to the wedding! I would love to see her again." Henry grinned, "Of course, Bessy. It will be a private wedding, just Mary, Charles, Edward, Maggie, you, Thomas Cromwell and Catty, if she behaves." I began to smile and I cannot wait to help Anne with the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding is over and Hal is planning to crown me as a Queen in July. My stomach began to show little now. Before I know it, people will whisper about me with child. I will not announce my pregnancy at all. I don't care what the people think of me with baby. I have a husband who loves me (well, so far he does but when I become bigger, he will find someone to lie with) and beautiful stepchildren. I begged Mary to stay the court until coronation, which she agreed. It was one hot June day when I had panic thoughts. "Mary. Mary. Mary." Mary ran to my side, "Are you alright?" I just wailed, "No I am not, what will happen to me if I have baby girl?" Mary just held to me, "Hush. Remember what I said that I will protect you." Everyday I lived in fear. "Soon enough, you will be big with child and the king will find someone to lie with, so don't do anything, if you want to protect your own life. Also, keep close on the mistresses and make sure that they are only last short time." I nodded in understanding the reason. I touched my stomach as to protect the child. Mary smiled, "I know you will be a good mother, since you are dear to me. If my baby is a girl, I will name her Anne for you in honor." Anne hugged her stepdaughter, "If this baby turns out a girl, I will name her Mary." Mary chuckled, "Another Princess Mary Tudor. I think two are enough, why you don't just name her Eleanor. I can't think anything bad with that name. Actually, I want you to name your baby girl, Isabella, but it also reminds of Isabella, the she-wolf, it is not good for anyone." Anne smiled at Mary, "Then if it is girl, she will be Princess Eleanor Tudor." Mary smiled and agreed, "You should pick a name for a Duke of York, if the god grants." "Oh that's easy, He will be named Henry." Mary's blue eyes went wide. Anne became worried that she said something wrong. Mary just shook off, "Sorry, that name is been but a bad luck lately. All Henrys died, even that bastard Fitzroy is dead. I think you should name him Arthur." Anne smiled and agreed, "Then Arthur, Duke of York, it will be."


	5. Chapter 5

"I have present for you." said Hal. I was just crowned Queen of England. I smiled, "You don't have to." Hal just chuckled, "You don't know what it is." I straightened myself and smiled, "Please go on." Hal smiled, "Anna, after traveling and presenting yourself as newest Queen of England. We are going to your home in Cleves as honeymoon. It been long overdue." I screamed with delight, "Oh Hal! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see my family again." Hal smiled, "Of course, just make sure you don't harm my baby boy." I soon felt the dread creeping upon me.

* * *

"Oh Anna!" screamed Anne's younger sister, Amalia. Anne grinned and hugged her sister. "Say, look at you! Carrying a healthy son!" Anne smiled and Amalia began to talk her in German. After few minutes or so, the baby pressed on her bladder, Anne really have to go chamber pot so bad, "Amalia, please pardon me, I need to go the chamber pot." Amalia smiled and showed Anne to water closet. "Haha, happens to all pregnant women." chuckled Henry. Amalia smiled, "Oh yes, Your Majesty. Her son is showing healthy signs." Henry was surprised how quickly Amalia said that Anne is having a boy, "Are you really sure that she is having a boy?"Amalia laughed, "I don't see Anna having a girl. You know, our older sister, Sybille had four sons and myself, I have a son." Anne soon appeared and Henry smiled, "Feeling better?" Anne chuckled, "Oh yes." Amalia smiled, "Then, I will show your suites and you can refresh before dinner." She took Anne's hand and brought her to the fine suite. She left Anne there and showed Henry's then came back for Anne. Anne was sitting in the chair and patting her stomach. She smiled upon seeing Amalia, "Leg deine Hand auf sie. Haben Sie das Gefühl das Baby tritt?" (Put your hand on it. Do you feel the baby kicking?) Amalia nodded, "In no time you will have a son in your arms." Anne groaned upon hearing it, "Lia, don't ever mention it again. It freaks me out. The baby can be girl. So I prefer not determinate until it is born." Amalia sighed, "I am positively sure that you are carrying a son. Bille and I have sons." Anne sighed once again, "Just don't start with me." then she stood up and said, "I would love to have a hot bath, so will you have for me, please." Amalia nodded and left the room to send ladies to prepare the bath. They came quickly. I strip all my clothes off and stepped into the tub. It was refreshing, I had to let a smile. After washing myself, Henry entered my bedchamber. "Hello Anne, are you refreshed yet?" I let out a laugh, "Thanks Hal. Do you mind help me get out of this tub?" Henry nodded and picked me up and put me on the bed, which he began to touch me. I let him. I let out a giggle of delight. A hour or so, Amalia's lady entered the room without knocking and was startled to see both naked on the bed. Anne grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself. "I beg for pardon. The Duchess Amalia just informed me to go and tell you that dinner is ready." Hal thanked the lady and bribed her not to tell anyone what she just saw. Anne smiled and thanked Hal. "I don't want your mother to get involved." Anne smiled even bigger and leads Hal to throw towel on Anne, "Get dressed. I don't want you catch a chill." Anne laughed and curtsied, "Yes, Your Majesty." He just smiled and left the room, her ladies entered not long after. She walked with ladies to the dining hall where Hal was waiting for her patiently. He took Anne's arm and helped her to sit down. Dinner began with soup, which Anne's mother, Maria brought topic about her grandsons. As the dinner place is placed onto Anne's table, Hal stopped Anne from eating it. Anne was furious about him not trusting her mother. She excused herself and went to chamber pot, which Hal ended up following her. Angry, Anne turned around, "Gosh, Hal. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself and the baby! I can't believe that you don't trust my mother." Hal was defended and he hates it, angry, he left Anne all alone and began to look a girl to lay with. Anne responded this as ignorance because that what he does and she will be forgiven upon giving him a son. Anne whimpered in fear and prayed, "Please be a son. I need a son to save my own life." The tensions kept in the air for next couple weeks, which just a day before they are due to go back home, Hal apologized Anne for being a jerk.

A day before we are due to back home, Amalia threw a feast for us in the honor. There are dancing and eating. I felt pride by just sitting on the queen chair, just next to my darling Hal. I didn't eat much of the fine foods, since I am seven months along. Hal at my request asked for food that I was craving for. It was very merry, there were many fools to entrain us and there are music to dance. Just couple hours after eating, Hal asked me for a dance, which I gladly agreed. He made a strange signal to his personal men. I quickly forgot about it awhile he danced me gentle. At end of second dance, Amalia announced that the sweetmeats are ready and we all sat down to eat them. My mother came and sat down with us, "Hello Your Majesty. I thank you for being wonderful to Anna." Hal gleamed, "Thank you. I didn't get your name." "That's alright, we never met. I'm Duchess Maria of Jülich-Berg. Everyone calls me Marie, so please do call me Marie." Hal smiled and said, "You can call me Hal like everyone does." Marie smiled and took a taste of the sweetmeat, "Yum, that really good, you should get one, Anna." Anne agreed to have the sweetmeat and the butler came with her request. Hal declined to have one. After finishing eating them Marie said goodbye to her daughter and son-in-law and went to retire. Hal yawned and hugged Anne, "Say, let's go to my bedchamber." Anne agreed and left the room to his bedchamber. Upon entering, Anne screamed with delight. "See, Anna, I know you would love it. Since, it is last night of privacy, so let's do it." said Hal. Anne chuckled, she was amused by the candles light, sweetmeats and the wines. Before Anne could say something, Hal picked Anne up and putted down on the bed. Anne laughed even harder and slowly undress awhile Hal pouring the wine into the cup. After drinking merrily, Hal began to kiss on Anne's swollen belly. "Do you think it is a boy?" he whispered. Anne touched hers and whispered back, "I don't know. I can't promise you that it is a boy." Hal smiled. They spend the rest of night talking, laughing and love making.

Early morning, the sun was rising, Anne woke up with sudden pain in her stomach. She was so in pain that she had hard time waking Hal up. He woke up alarmed and Anne groaned as she check her private. The blood came out, Hal saw the blood and ran to find doctor awhile Anne screamed and holding her stomach. She was worried that she is going to deliver a stillbirth baby. Five minutes passed and still no sign and she was getting anxious every minute and ten minutes later, Hal finally arrived with a doctor, not just regular doctor but a herbal doctor. He examined Anne and asked her questions. When he finally concluded that it is the cause of poison that her mother was dying from. He gave her herbs and Anne soon felt better, but wasn't allowed to see her mother. At Anne's request, Hal went to visit her mother for her.

The room was terribly dark and there is Duchess Marie in the bed with poison spreading in her body. Hal hated seeing Marie suffering, which he convinced that God is punishing both them for sleeping together. "Oh, Hal. It is so nice to see you. How is Anna?" Hal smiled and held Marie's cold hand, "She is getting better and didn't lose her baby, thank god." Marie smiled and squeezed his hand, "Tell Anna that I love her always. I wish her the safe delivery the child." Hal promised Marie and Marie said a good bye to both of them and took a last breath. Leaving Hal to leave the room to be with Anne, she was sleeping peacefully and was relieved when Anne moved. Once in his life, he was thankful for having Anne in his life


	6. Chapter 6

It was unusual hot for October, with a baby on the way, I was suffering the heat because of fine gown made for today, my first public audience. It was beautiful, but awfully heavy with golds and the crown felt heavy to my head today. I tried my best to sit up straight besides all these weights. In the middle of discussion, I felt uncomfortable all the sudden, I tried my best to get comfortable again but I cannot. Not long after, my water broke. I cannot believe it, it is too early. I didn't know what is proper way to exit when you are about to have a baby! I just stood up. Hal just stared at me coldly. I coaxed and said, "I need to go my bedchamber. Now." Hal's blue eyes went wide, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "It broke and what else?" He dismissed me and I left the room. The first labor pains appeared. I groaned and entered the room where Lady Spencer rushed over to be on my side. "Get Mary." I whispered before the labor pains took over. They lifted me to the bed and I asked again for Mary. Nobody is answering my pleas.

My labor pains became worser not long after and still no Mary. The midwife is telling me try to hold it because it is not ready to come out yet. Every pains, I kept crying out for Mary. I been hearing the people talking that the labor is taking too long. Finally, Lady Spencer sent Hannah to get Mary.

"What you mean, Anne didn't have a baby yet? Let me see her!" begged Mary. Charles nodded, "But what if you went into labor yourself, it is not good for anyone." Mary refused to have anything with Charles, "Look, Anne is possibly having a son! I rather loose my own son than having Anne lost her son." It woke Charles up. He took Mary and ran to Anne's bedchamber. "Oh good it is you! Your Majesty is calling for you last couple hours." said Hannah, one of Anne's ladies.

I heard familiar voice, I cried out, "Mary!" Mary ran to my side and began to cry, "Come on, I am here, now push!" With Mary on my side, I felt my strength coming back. She pressed rosary onto my hand and squeezed. "Come on, push!" said the midwife. "Come on, Anne! Remember how you feel like a cow, then push like a one!" encouraged Mary. It was encouraging. I pushed with all my might. "Push one more! I see the head!" said the midwife. I pushed hard enough and the baby came out. I gasped. "Wow, that was really long labor. It may be early baby, but you have healthy Duke of York!" Mary laughed and cried at same time, "You have a baby boy!" I just broke into tears of happiness and relief. I am safe, I gave the kingdom a second son. The midwife gave the baby to me. Mary, with child, just stared at it, "He is so tiny! I hope the baby will be just like him!" The baby began to fuss and I held him to feed him, but the midwife stopped me, "The Queen of England don't breast feed their own children." Mary protested, "Come on, just one time, what is the harm? The king don't need to know that." The midwife hesitated then agreed. I soon fed him. I watched my son eating. He was so innocent that makes me cry.

Hal was in his council meeting, half-attention to what his councilors saying. In the middle of discussion about to raise taxes, the page boy entered the room. He jumped immediately and ran to the page boy and began to fidget in nervousness. After catching his breath, "Your Majesty, the Queen gave birth to a son." Hal jumped and yelled in delight. "Congratulations in having a son!" said one of his councils. He smiled and excused himself, he has to go see for it himself. He ran to Anne's bedchamber and Anne was sitting in her bed with the baby. Anne was smiling, "Hal, meet your son." Hal climbed into the bed and looked at the baby and kissed him. Anne waved-dismissed everyone, including Mary. After everyone left, Hal stared at the baby. Anne smiled, "I was hoping to name him Arthur, since the name Henry has been a bad luck lately." Hal thought about his sons named Henry, she indeed correct, they all died young, "You are correct, Arthur suits him really well." He tickled the baby, "Right, Artie?" As he knew his name already, he opened his eyes, revealing his bright blue eyes.

I can't believe it. I am mother to Duke of York. I cannot believe that I have a son. A son that Hal being waiting for so long. He was so happy that he cried. I ended up crying too because I am now safe. He is to be named Arthur after his brother. Mary came to congratulate me and overjoyed to be godmother for Duke Artie. By ritual, I am not allowed to attend christening. After christening, I held Arthur protectively. In no time, the birth will get to my brother and I will get letters of happiness and instructions. Hal planned a festival to celebrate the birth of Duke Arthur of York.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow came in just time for Christmas. Artie is two months old and brought us a delight, especially to Mary, who was ill for some time now and she was due to have a baby anytime now. I fear of her life right now. I asked Hal to let me stay with Mary during Christmastide and New Year's. He agreed and it was first time not attend the celebrations but I didn't care, but I allowed Catty, Maggie, Edward and Elizabeth to attend. Right now, I am looking out the window, which it is so beautiful, since it is Christmas Day. I could see the peasants celebrating the day. They make me smile. Mary just stirred and moaned. I went to her side. She whispered, "I don't want to have baby now. I am too sick." I held her hand and Mary began to cry. I asked one of lady to go get the midwife. She began her labor. Like mine, it was long and difficult. I bust into tears every time Mary cried out in pain. Two days later, she finally gave birth to a baby girl. Mary was too weak to hold her newborn and the doctor was fetched. Awhile we were waiting for doctor, Mary, in fever, named the baby, Anne. By the doctor arrived, she was so weak. With hopes, the doctor gave some herbs. Hal entered the room and bust into tears, "Mary Rose, darling. Please don't die." Mary held Hal's hand, she was too weak to talk. I excused myself and ran to the chapel, which I bust into tears and praying at same time. Hal joined me couple hours later and prayed with me. He whispered me that if she is to die, he will kill himself to be with Mary. I held Hal's hand and prayed even harder.

January arrived and there is no improvement of Mary or the worser. We cling on the hope and Charles didn't leave her side and we have to give him poppy to make him to sleep. February arrived and the doctor is saying that it is a good sign that she is still alive. March arrived unnoticed and by end of March, I was sleeping on Mary's bed when Mary woke and said, "Anne, I'm hungry." I thought I was dreaming but Mary said it again and I was so happy that I got Hal and Charles. The doctor arrived and checked Mary, he declared that Mary recovered from fever and is on the process to the mend, she is to take everything easy for now. Hal began to plan an jousting tournament in May to celebrate Mary's recovery. Mary showed up and gave her favor to Hal. All these celebrations brought me pregnant again. In October, Hal set up a feast for Prince Edward and Artie's birthdays. After New Year's Day feast, I formally retired from the court for preparation for new baby. On Candlemas day, I gave birth to another son, he was named Henry. All these years, the king was faithful to me, which it surprised to many people. Shortly after christmastide, I discovered that I was pregnant once again and I share my excitement with Mary and discovered that she is pregnant again and our babies are due just days apart. On August 5, 1545, I gave birth to beautiful baby girl, I named her Eleanor which I was going to give if Artie was a girl. Mary gave birth to a baby girl four days later, she was named Isabella. She brought delight for Charles who wanted another daughter more than anything. Since, my family went to three, I have to hire a governess for all my children, out of many people, I decided to hire Catherine Parr. We became close instantly and I enjoyed her company. I learned more about Protestantism and decided to convert from Lutheran to Protestant. Hal wasn't happy at first but later came to accept. Mary has talked me to covert to catholicism for many time and still I didn't. Our religion difference has put some strain on our relationship. Mary was trying to be more totable, but things can get conflicted at some time.


	8. Epilogue

"Anne!" gasped Hal. I knew this time is come to me. I am one who outsurvived the king. Not good time, I was pregnant with my fourth child, due to born anytime. I knelt down and tried to smooth his pains. "Sweet Anne. I'm sorry I can't meet the baby that you are with. Have the child know me, please, Anne." I nodded and promised him. He kissed on my hand and closed his eyes as he took his very last breath. I bust into tears awhile Mary held my hand. "Hush, Anne. He is in better place and having fun with my Charlie." I gave her a sad smile but I knew that she is right. Mary hugged me and cried with me.

The funeral wasn't take place until February and I was already busy preparing for my stepson's coronation. My child didn't come, just yet. I sighed and I really want to have the baby now.

At late hours of February 8, I woke in pain and felt the wetness, I was happy that the baby was finally on the way. I woke up Catherine Parr and Lady Spencer, they fetched the midwife and by the dawn, I gave birth to baby girl. We baptized her as Catherine. We call her Bella, which it means beautiful in italian. I attended the coronation of King Edward VI and I am so proud of his reign that I began to cry in happiness. Mary squeezed my hand and whispered to me that I am the luckiest queen of Henry VIII. I agreed Mary and I was once again trilled with the freedom. I don't have to live in fear everyday of displeasing him and the way I act. I can be flirtatious as I want to be and nobody can accuse me of adultery. I can dance as I like and not be called a whore. I can raise my children as I want and I will not force them to marry. I was thankful for the gift of freedom that I received in exchange of my marriage to the king. Mary and I held hand, thinking the same thing. We both are widowed women with endless freedom.

The End

* * *

A/N: How was it? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!

Forgot to add this at the beginning of story: _**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it the story, if I own it, how wonderful it will be is!


End file.
